The Vending Machine Adventures
by Fade-sempai
Summary: what happens when two unsuspecting high school girls get transported to the wonderful world of naruto through the powers of a vending machine!KakashixOcs
1. POOF confusion

**HI there!! this is a story ive co-written with my friend crash. we switch off every chapter, so this chapter is written by me and the next one is by me, ch 3 by her, ch 4 by me....well you get the picture. so if you have a question about a certain chapter, specify who the question is directed to so we can answer it better. Anyways... you will like this.-fade**

disclaimer- we do not own naruto, unfortunately. but we do own ourselves. do not steal us!!

* * *

Chapter 1 - POOF Confusion!

By CRASH

On a cold northern Californian Friday morning in the fall, a young girl clambered out of her parent's car, almost falling from the weight of her backpack. She headed off towards the school's imposing black iron gates, glancing at a sign that read : "No Skateboarding, Bicycling, Roller Blading, Loitering. Violators will be prosecuted, All buildings and grounds under 24 hour surveillance.

She had light brown hair and was wearing her blue, green and black plaid, pleated skirt with a white poloshirt that had blue lines on the collar, exclusive for golf team members, and blue flip flops. Looking around she realized how empty the campus was, and in a horrified way realized that it was Friday, and school started at 9:00. Checking her watch she found that it was 7:30. Most people show up at 8:40. With a sigh she trudged along to her locker.

Around the same time, a seemingly driverless green Expidition pulled into the school parking lot, tires squealing and parking in two spaces labled "VISITOR ONLY". The short girl with skin like milk chocolate and dark brown hair had to jump out of her car, and walked around to the passenger side to clamber in and get her backpack, purse and lunch. She started off through the front gate excited that it was 7:40. She was early for school for the first time since her parents stopped driving her to school. Suddenly she felt confused. Nobody was there. A teacher was drinking coffee outside her classroom. She pulled her cellphone out of her bag, the confusion changing to annoyance as she almost threw the thing as if it had injured her. Friday. It was Friday! She could have slept for at least a whole hour more. So she wandered off grumpily to find food.

On opposite sides of the campus, the two aforementioned girls placed 3 quarters into two different vending machines, and by chance pushed the same sequence of bouttons at the same time. Still syncronised they reached into the machines for the happy snack of Cheese-Itz. Purple smoke spilled out from the vending machines and enveloped the girls.

Coughing and sputtering as the smoke cleared the girls found themselves in a place that in no way resembled their all girls college prep school in California. Instead they were facing a very tall stone wall and there was a forest on all other sides. This wall, which they would soon discover was very big and enclosed a large city, which they were standing on opposite sides of. On one side of the city, the brunette golfer began to panic. She was very alone, and clutching her bag of cheezits she fell backwards, rather painfully onto her geometry and history books. Wishing she hadn't fallen onto her bag. Her ceramics project was definitely in the front pocket and she cringed when she moved a little bit and heard the shattered pieces crunch around before deciding to stay completely still.

However, the dark haired girl idly picked at her straightened hair, annoyed at the humidity that was causing it to curl and frizz again. So she picked up her bags and started walking along the wall, hoping to find an entrance of some sort.

* * *

**whee this story is fun to write...its not the first time ive co-written a story but its definately the first time ive had one actually posted. fade and i go to the same highschool and we both love kakashi dearly. cant wait for everyone's reviews! -crash author name: krazy pandi im getting a new one soon...)**

**please R and R (from fade)**


	2. OF Ramen and Stares

Chapter 2- Of Ramen and Stares

By Fade-sempai

The brunette golfer, more commonly known as Fade, was taking deep breaths, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

After a coluple more deep breaths and more use of her brain than she'd had all week, Fade took off at a brisk walk, searching for any sign of intelligent life. Anyone who might be able to tell her WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!!

Before long, Fade was all out running.

The darker-haired girl, more commonly known as crash on the on the other hand, was going about things in a much calmer way.

Shit, I knew I should have paid attention in Physics. I'm sure I would be able to explain all this more if I had. Ooops.

She sighed and continued to walk, following the wall.

After another ten or so minutes, Crash came to a giant gate. One that looked oddly familiar.

_It couldn't be…_Crash started to start tword it when it began to to open. _Uh-oh…_ Crash dove into the adjacent bushes.

The gate took a full 5 minutes to open completely, a five minutes, which to Crash seemed to last an eternity. Once they were open, a black blur dashed out and disappeared down the road.

Crash did a quick deep breath, then, without letting herself think about it too much, she dashed into the colcealed city. A city she had only seen in pictures.

Meanwhile, Fade had also found her way into the city, and although she thought it oddly familiar, she wasn't thinking clear enough to recognize it.

"What the f--- is going on?!" She yelled as she fled down a familiar looking street. To each side people stopped to stare at the strangely dressed girl.

If fade had been paying attention, she would have heard murmurs of "wackjob", "nutcase", "witch", and various others.

"Calm down Fade, calm down!" She tried telling herself. But her legs would not listen to the reasoning of her brain.

After a while of roaming through Konohagakure, for Konohagakure it was, Crash came across a ramen bar. A ramen bar she regognezed quite well, it being a common place in her favorite manga/anime series, Naruto.

"Ichiraku…"She said. She ducked under the hanging flaps that read 'Ramen' and emerged in the actual Ramen bar.

She froze at the sight of who was sitting there on the stool.

"N-Naruto?!" Even though she had already figured out where she was, it still came as a shock to see someone she only knew from a manga in person.

"Uh duh. Who are you? And what kind of outfit are you wearing?!" He asked as he cracked up about Crash's school uniform.

"Its my school uniform. Well…my name is Crash…and I'm not sure how I got here…"

If Crash could have heard Naruto's thoughts she would have heard : _"Wow she's hot. Almost as good as Sakura-chan…no…maybe even better…What am I thinking!? I love you Sakura-chan!!"_ It was a good thing Crash couldn't read minds.

"Well…you're cool, and I have plenty of time, so you can explain it over a bowl of ramen." Naruto said instead of what he was thinking.

"Okay sounds good"

So Crash settled herself at Ichiraku noodlebar with Naruto, where she would enjoy an appetizing bowl of Kitsune Ramen and discuss possibilities of how she had came to be here. Little did Crash know, one of her friends had veen dragged to Naruto-world as well…

Fade ran down an alley, where she stopped to cach her breath.

"Okay. Options." Fade said after a few minutes of heavy breathing. "I could scream and run around crazy some more. I could be calmer and walk around searching for explinations, or I could continue to sit here talking to myself."

Fade took a deep breath.

"Second one."

As Fade continued to walk around, she began to put two and two together.

"Funny. This place looks an awful lot like Konohagakure. Wow. Theyre even dressed like Naruto people. Hmm…either this is a really awesome cosplay festival, or I'm dreaming. That's right dreaming…" Fade said. She stopped in front of an all too familiar Ramen bar. Taking yet another deep breath she stepped inside.

* * *

heres the next chapter! review and tell us if you liked it!! 


	3. The meeting

**The Vending Machine Adventures**

**Chapter 3**

**By: CRASH**

**Thanks everyone for the nice reviews**:

snow child yukiko-chan

KageOni1

Spawn-of-darkness

Ladyvirgo- Thank you for the long 'review'. Yes, thank you I know exactly what a Mary Sue is. You pretty much summed up what our story is for "… you and your friend to indulge in your obsession."

**Author's Note**: (People really don't need to read this unless they really want to…) Hmm…as I type this up from our happy green notebook of doom, I'm noticing how very different Fade and I write. It's a lot of fun.

We pretty much sit around in school, not paying attention and writing this during classes, passing the notebook between ourselves once we finish a chapter. (One chapter takes anywhere between 3 days and a month to write depending on schoolwork.)

Our readers will probably notice (I don't know if any actually care…) that Fade and I have different representations of ourselves and of the characters from 'Naruto' but that's part of this story.

Our plans for this story are very loose and extremely flexible, we've actually changed a lot of original plans for it.

Gah. Sorry…my idiotic ramblings are boundless. Onward with the story.

Crash

Chapter 3-The Meeting 

Crash turned around as she heard someone enter the Ichiraku. She had been telling Naruto that she somehow appeared in his village while buying a snack from a vending machine. Naruto turned around too, and saw a brunette who was wearing an almost identical uniform to the girl next to him.

"Crash?" Fade said her eyes wide with confusion.

"…Fade?" Crash responded.

Naruto stared at the two girls. The newcomer was pretty hot too.

"…Whoa."

Suddenly Fade tackle-hugged Crash, and they were both talking very fast.

"What the hell is going on?" "How did we get here?" After a while their inane chatter stopped and Crash smiled.

"This could possibly be the coolest thing that has ever happened to us." She whispered Fade nodded eagerly. Naruto introduced himself and Fade shook his hand grinning.

"I'm actually supposed to be meeting with my team in…uh…five minutes." Naruto said looking at his watch. "You wanna tag along? Maybe we can ask my sensei what he thinks about all this." At the word 'sensei' the two girls looked at each other really fast. So fast that Naruto was sure that their necks would snap.

"Kakashi." They both gasped.

"You know my sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh…no we don't," Crash said, as Fade looked off like nothing happened. So the three set off, Crash and Fade following a bit behind Naruto.

"Crash…we need to pretend like we have no idea where we are…"Fade whispered. Crash only nodded in agreement. They came up to a bridge, where two people were standing.

"OHAYO Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka!" Naruto shouted. Fade cringed at the name Sasuke. She despised him. He was the last person she wanted to meet. Sakura and Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto with two girls following.

"_Eww"_ Sakura thought, _"What is wrong with their outfits?"_

"Naruto, who are they?" Sakura asked, looking the two girls up and down. _"They're pretty. They won't be getting MY Sasuke…not with those little short skirts and knee high socks!"_

"I'm Crash," she held out her hand to Sasuke, who shook it.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He was surprised at her strong grip.

"And I'm Fade." She shook Sakura's hand with a smile, which Sakura saw as a threat.

"Haruno Sakura." She gritted out.

"_I wonder what her problem is…"_Fade thought.

"Soo…" Crash said, wondering what to talk about. She noticed Sasuke checking Fade out. "How's your spleen." She finished lamely. They had been waiting at least thirty minutes for Kakashi to show up, and Crash didn't think quoting Jonen Vasquez would help them any.

"What kind of question is that?" Sakura asked with a scowl.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Sorry every one, I had to save a cat from a tree for-"

"You're lying," Crash cut in, before the Genin Trio could. Fade giggled.

"And who are you?" Kakashi looked at the foreign girls. They were staring at him.

"This is Crash and Fade, they sort of appeared here or something." Naruto said.

Kakashi glanced at them. They might as well have had hearts in their eyes and bubbles floating about them with a pastel rainbow background with the way they were looking at him. The brunette was drooling a little.

"_Its really him!"_ Fade thought, _"He's so much hotter in real life!"_

"So why exactly are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm, we don't know." Crash said trying to look at him without thinking dirty thoughts. _"His butt is so nice…"_

Regaining here composure and wiping the drool off her face, Fade picked at the end of her skirt.

"We were transported here through a vending machine."

Crash nodded. "I've been thinking about it, and basically what I've come up with so far is that we somehow managed to find a tear in the space-time continuum and ended up here…or that our school is built on some kind of ancient Indian burial ground and we somehow angered the spirits residing there. But the space-time continuum thing makes more sense to me."

Everyone was staring at her blankly as she kept musing about her different theories as to how and why she and Fade where there.

"Crash stop thinking before your head explodes…any way, we have no idea how to get home." Fade sighed, hitting Crash on the head so she would stop speculating.

"You could stay at Sakura-chan's place!" Naruto suggested. Sakura smiled, "Of course! It would be fun!" Inner Sakura was fuming. _"NO WAY IN HELL ARE THOSE HUSSIES COMING NEAR MY HOUSE!"_

Kakashi sighed. He didn't want these two girls to be his responsibility.

"We'll all go see Tsunade-sama after training." Kakashi turned around and started walking off, and the rest of the group followed along.

"So…no missions or anything today?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. We're gonna do some taijutsu training." Kakashi smiled a bit wickedly.

"_He's planning something horrible for them."_ Crash smiled and poked Fade on the arm. She was smiling too.

"It feels really cool to know exactly what they're thinking," Fade whispered. Crash nodded.

Sasuke frowned. _"They're always whispering to each other. I should talk to Kakashi about them later…they could be spies."_

"Hey! I'll race you there Crash!" Fade started running off.

"You don't even know where you're going to!" Naruto yelled, running after her, "I'll beat you there!" Laughing Crash followed, grabbing Kakashi and Sasuke by the hands, leaving Sakura standing there with a blood vessel about to pop.

"That evil little slut!" Sakura growled, racing after them.

* * *

Yay! Thanks for reading! See the button? Click it. Please. I heart you.

And now for my shameless plug:

Hey! Read my new story! (I'm a dork I know.) If I get 2 more reviews I might decide to update it (I'm going to update it this weekend anyway but whatever.)

Yukiko by Space Ninja Crash

* * *

_**Fade's little note thingy- read my stories too. they are on my bio page.**_


	4. A New Home

Chapter 4 – A New Home

By Fade

* * *

Fade dropped back a pace; grabbing Kakashi's other hand. Together with Crash, they pulled him, and the garbage hanging onto Crash's other hand, towards the training grounds. A very angry Sakura followed a couple yards behind.

"_What is with these girls?"_ Kakashi thought to himself. _"They're so…I don't know…sexy? NO! Can't think like that!" _he scolded himself.

Unbeknownst to Fade, Sasuke was still checking her out. Luckily Sakura did not see this.

"Ah, Fade-chan! I thought we were racing!" Naruto yelled from up ahead.

"Ch-chan!" Sakura stuttered. '_Naruto calls me chan! That slut! Not that I care or anything.'_

"We are racing! You're just faster Naruto!"

"Ah, thank you, Fade-chan! I'm gonna be the next Hokage you know."

"Of course you will Naruto." Fade said as they arrived at the training grounds.

Sasuke snorted.

'_Uh-oh. All hell could break out…'_ Crash thought.

"Something funny about that!" Both Naruto and Fade exclaimed.

Sakura finally saw the opening she'd been waiting for: the opportunity to defend her Sasuke-kun.

"Hey you! I understand Naruto yelling at Sasuke-kun, because he does that everyday. But you don't even know Sasuke-kun to yell at him! You just met him today! Leave him alone!"

Fade raised her eyebrows. "I don't know him?" She asked emotionlessly.

Crash decided to step in before things got violent. Apparently, Kakashi thought the same thing.

"Easy, you two." He said, patting Sakura on the head as Crash pulled Fade away from Sakura.

"Chill, Fade. Remember, pretend to not know anyone here?" she whispered.

"Yeah, sorry Crash, but you know how Sasuke makes me mad."

"Control." Crash said simply. Fade sighed and nodded.

"Well, enough chit-chat. You girls, sit over there-" Instead, Crash and Fade plopped right at his feet, on either side of him. "Um…I guess that's fine too…" He said, stepping forward, perhaps unnerved by their closeness. "Well, today we'll be working on taijutsu, like I said…" He sighed at Naruto's exited grin, Sasuke's arrogant smirk (an: the bastard) and Sakura's look of horror.

"Well…all three of you are assigned to steal…" he thought for a moment. "I forgot the bells." The three genin fell over. "But there are always alternatives! You three have to 'save' the 'hostages'…using only taijutsu." He said pointing to Crash and Fade.

"Um, what?"

"Yeah. Um, what?" Crash said, mimicking Fade.

"Really Kakashi, Crash-sempai and I aren't hostages…Crash is like, in Taekwondo, and I was in Kung Fu…for a while…so yeah!" Fade said.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the foreign kinds of fighting he had never heard of.

"Oh, just play along if you don't mind?" Kakashi said. His eye pleaded with them. He didn't want to walk all the way home to get the bells.

"Alright, alright…"Crash said, making the decision for both of them. How could they resist Kakashi's puppy dog eyes?

"Okay then it's settled. As soon as I tie them up, you three…do whatever." Kakashi said. He circled behind them and began to tie their hands.

"Ouch not so tight!" Fade said.

"Sorry, sorry…"

As Kakashi finished, he looked at his three genin charges.

"Alright. You're mission is to, using only taijutsu, rescue these two from me. You have an hour, or they die."

"W-what!" Fade exclaimed.

"Not literally dude…" Crash murmured.

"This will be a great simulation for the three of you. Ready…set…"

He picked up Crash and Fade, one under each arm, and tensed, ready to jump…

"GO!" He yelled, leaping off into the nearby woods. Fade was very much enjoying being where she was, as was Crash. All too soon he was setting them down.

"All right, now we wait for the genin brats to make their move…" Kakashi said, whipping out his book.

"I wish I had something to read too…" Fade muttered.

"How would you read it? We happen to be tied up." Crash said back.

"Hmm…point taken. I could try with my toes!"

Crash snickered. Neither of them noticed, but Kakashi was laughing too.

Suddenly Naruto appeared.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" He yelled. Kakashi rolled his eyes. (Or eye, actually.)

"Yeah, yeah…"He murmured, looking back down at his book again.

Naruto ran at Kakashi, doing his absolute best to "kick his ass" and failing terribly. Kakashi was easily dodging all Naruto's attacks. Naruto's strong point was not taijutsu.

At the same time, Crash heard a Rustle behind her. Kakashi realized the three's plan seconds before it would have been too late. With some split second thinking, he created two doppelgangers that dove into the bushes, revealing a disgruntled Sakura and Sasuke, who were in the process of reaching out to grab Crash and Fade while Kakashi was busy with Naruto.

"Good job you three, you actually worked as a team and devised a plan."

"H-hey, you cheated Kakashi-sensei! You said taijutsu only!" Naruto said.

"No, no, I said _you_ guys could only use taijutsu. Never said anything about me!" He said with his 'n'-eyed smile.

"Anyway, I'd better take these two to see Tsunade-sama, so you guys just keep training amongst yourselves." Kakashi said, cutting the girls loose.

He walked a yard or so ahead of them, deep in thought, it was odd, he hadn't really meant to use ninjutsu at all, but when he felt like the two girls whispering to each other behind him were going to be taken away, his instincts had kicked in. He had felt a sudden desire to protect them.

Kakashi shook these thoughts off. _Rubbish_. He scolded.

"Oh dude, he's got a _fine_ ass." Crash muttered super-quietly to Fade.

"No kidding, damn…"

"All right, we're here." Kakashi said, "Follow me closely. You don't want to be mistaken as intruders."

In response, they scooted up so that they were only inches from him.

"Um…" Kakashi shook his head and started into the Hokage's house.

"Wait here." He advised, as he knocked on a door.

"Who is it?" A female voice called from inside.

"Kakashi."

"Come in."

Kakashi entered then, with hardly a glance at rash or Fade.

"Is it me, or is he avoiding eye contact?" Crash said to Fade.

"Maybe he heard your comment about his ass…"

"Or better yet, he's thinking dirty thoughts…"

Crash and Fade burst out laughing, right as Kakashi poked his head out of the door.

"We're ready for you now…What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Fade said almost knocking him down as she rushed into the room, Crash right behind her.

Tsunade's bust looked even bigger in real life. Fade raised an eyebrow. _Something tells me that's not natural. Masashi Kishimoto must be a perv, drawing Tsunade like this._

"Ah, you're the two Kakashi told me about…Well…Explain your situation to me." She said.

Crash did the talking while Fade daydreamed about her fanfic.

"Hmm…that's interesting…" Tsunade thought for a minute.

"Well, you'll need a place to stay, but that's already taken care of, and new clothes and yeah…"

"Our…lodgings are already taken care of?" Crash asked. Fade came out of her little world and looked up.

"Yes, I volunteered Kakashi to let you stay with him for a while, until you get home…somehow."

Kakashi did not look overjoyed about this, but Crash and Fade looked like they could have done the Macarena for a crowd of 10,000.

"Well, Hokage-sama…I have to be going."

"Take them with you. Take this money and take them to get new clothes…"

All right…" Kakashi sighed. He exited the room, Crash and Fade running after him.

"This…is going to be interesting…" Tsunade half said, half chuckled.

* * *

**Mwahahahhaha updated! What do you all think! Please review and tell us!yay!**


	5. Shopping

Chapter 5-Shopping

By Crash

"I'm not going to take you two shopping!"

Kakashi sat down on the edge of his bed. The two girls were laying on it and pouting at him.

"But Tsunade-obasan told you to!" Fade whined rolling over. Crash pushed her off the bed.

Kakashi tried to glare at them. Crash was attempting to take up as much space as possible, while Fade tried to push her off.

"You are not sleeping here." He scowled.

"Buuuuht Kakashi-kun! You know you want me too!" Crash said. Fade glared at her and Kakashi ignored her.

"You can go shopping with Sakura." Kakashi smirked at them. He had noticed how his student seemed threatened by the girls.

"That sounds like fun." Fade said sarcastically.

Kakashi stood up and left, Fade following him instantly, Crash a few steps behind. He tossed the bag of money to Crash.

"I'm going to drop you off with her. She knows where all the good stores are." He grabbed their hands and they disappeared in a poof, re-appearing where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were training.

"Back so soon?" Sakura asked brightly.

"Sakura," Kakashi said waving her over. "Take these two shopping will you? I don't know of any good stores, and I'm going to assume that they'll need some clothes of they're staying for a while."

Sakura smiled, though it was very strained. She did not want to shop with these two. But Kakashi had asked her to, and she might be able to figure something out about them if she went. She wouldn't go alone though.

Sakura had insisted that no shopping expedition would be complete without Ino. They were fortunate enough to find her not very far from the training area, yelling at her teammates.

"Konnichi-wa Ino-chan!" Sakura shouted waving.

"Sakura-chan, hey!" Ino smiled, returning the wave.

After a short introduction, Ino was excited for a chance to shop. Crash was actually beginning to like the blond girl. They all chatted about fashion and the weather as they walked to a store Ino had suggested. Shikamaru and Chouji walked away in the opposite direction, glad to be rid of Ino.

As the four girls stepped into the little store, a very bored looking girl behind the counter looked over her magazine and mentioned that they were having a buy one get one free special on tank tops.

"This is definitely the best store in Konoha!" Ino declared, presenting it to them with a big wave of her arm.

"Looks pretty cool." Fade mused, picking at something fuzzy on the nearest clothes rack that was a horrible shade of pink.

Sakura pointed at the back of the store, grabbing Ino by the arm and saying something about a skirt that she needed to have, and dragged her over there, leaving Crash and Fade with the pink thing. Crash went to look at something, and Fade kept staring at the fuzzy pink fabric in horror.

"So, what are they doing here?" Ino whispered.

"I have no idea! They just came out of nowhere, following Naruto, in those horrible outfits." Sakura hissed back.

"So?" Ino asked, "I don't see what-"

"So? What do you mean? 'So?' Ino-"

"Shh, Sakura, you're getting loud,"

"-sorry, Ino, I think the short one is trying to seduce Sasuke-kun!"

"What? Where did you get that from?"

"You should have seen her! She was holding his hand! And the taller one started _yelling_ at him like she _knew_ him or something!"

Ino stared at Sakura incredulously.

"Not to mention they were getting all cozy with Kakashi-sensei! They're staying at his _house_. They could be assassins, or something! They might be planning to assassinate Sasuke and Kakashi!"

"Saku-chan?" Crash shouted, "Do you think this is cute?" she held up a shirt that looked like a lawnmower had rolled over it.

"Yea! You should get it!" Sakura shouted, but then out of the corner of her mouth, whispered to Ino, "If she _wants_ to look like she's homeless."

A few moments later, Fade and Crash went into the dressing rooms to try on their findings

"Crash," fade said pulling on a red shirt, "Sakura doesn't seem to like us very much. That and she thinks I'm in love with Sasuke-baka or something."

Crash nodded. "I heard every word they were saying."

"I don't see anything wrong with staying at Kakashi-sensei's place."

The two blonde Kunoichi were standing outside the dressing rooms listening to the other girls' conversation.

"Well, Fade-chan, I think Sasuke has a bit of a crush on you!" Crash teased, and the next moment, a plastic hanger met her head. "Damn it! That hurt!" Fade continued to lob hangers over the dressing room separator most of them meeting their mark.

: \

After their shopping adventure, Sakura, Ino, Fade, and Crash walked along, Crash and Fade holding paper bags with a few outfits each.

"What do you think about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"He's an idiot," Fade said without hesitation. Sakura and Ino looked slightly relieved.

"Better than I expected him to be," Crash mused. Fade elbowed her, and coughed. "-I mean, on first impression you know? He looked like a stuck up kid at first!" This only caused Ino and Sakura to become more suspicious.

"Oh, really? How's so? Sakura asked.

"Uh, why are we talking about him anyway?" Crash scratched the back of her head. "Besides, it's not like I _like _him. There's somebody I do like. And it's definitely not him. He's too young. Younger than my sister! So don't worry about it." Fade stared at her.

"Then who do you like?" Ino asked.

"Ah! There's the house!" Fade shouted. "Well, we've gotta go now, so see you two around!"

"We'll do this again sometime!" Crash smiled waving at them, as Fade opened the front door and they both disappeared inside.

: D

"This is so unbelievably cool! We're here, in Kakashi's house, he's real, everything actually exists! Kakashi is so much hotter than I ever imagined!" Fade squealed, glomping her friend.

'I was a bit disappointed, he's shorter than I imagined' Crash thought.

"That and Ino and Sakura are jealous of us! Isn't it hilarious?" They both broke out into giggles.

"Ugh! I feel like a fan girl!" Crash laughed.

"Do you think we might be able to see Kakashi's face?" Fade gasped. Crash nodded.

"What time is it? I'm hungry…" she went into the kitchen and started rummaging around for something to eat.

"I wonder what part of the timeline we're in." Fade sat down on the table. "Seeing as to how Sasuke-baka is here, it's before the Chunnin exam."

"That's what I was thinking, and after their mission in the wave country." Crash nodded.

Poof!

Fade fell off the table and Crash jumped hitting her head on an open cabinet door.

"Shit!" Crash yelled. "Scare me to 'effing death and back why don't you?" Fade was crawling back onto the table, pouting.

"I think I broke my butt."

"You can't break a butt." Crash scowled, rubbing the top of her head.

"You're one to talk, considering you can't go a week without ending up in the ER at least once."

"Girls-"

"It wasn't my fault I got a concussion! Besides, it only happened once!"

"Fade, Crash-"

"Whatever. There's a reason everyone calls you Crash!"

"Hey, don't make me come over there! I have a spoon!" Crash declared, pulling a plastic spoon out of her pocket and pointing it at Fade.

"Where did that come from? -And what do you plan on doing? Shoveling my spleen out?"

"I think I've had it in my pocket since last week- And if it comes to that-"

"STOP!" Kakashi yelled, causing both girls to look at him as if they just noticed he was in the room.

"Sorry!" They both said at the same time.

"I'm hungry." Kakashi muttered.

Kakashi ended up having to cook them all a fancy dinner of instant ramen.

"So neither of you knows how to cook." Kakashi sighed, placing his chopsticks neatly over the empty Styrofoam cup. Fade and Crash were gaping at him; he had eaten so fast they didn't even catch a glimpse of his face. Crash had been attempting to snag the slippery noodles on her chopsticks.

'Great,' Kakashi thought. 'I have two useless free loaders living in my house.' Both he and Fade were watching Crash attempting to 'eat'. She had given up on the chopsticks and was using the spoon she had found.

"That's gross." Fade said sticking out her tongue. She had no problem with using the chopsticks.

"How was shopping?" Kakashi asked, trying not to think about where that spoon could have been in the last week.

"Oh it was fun! We got such cool outfits!" Fade said excitedly, as Crash nodded.

"Did you get everything you need?"

Fade started to nod fervently, but suddenly frowned.

"What?" Crash and Kakashi asked at the same time.

"Craaash!" Fade whined grabbing Crash's arm and pulling her over to whisper in her ear. "We didn't get any underwear!" This didn't seem to bother Crash too much.

"Oh well, we can just go commando! No big deal," she said brightly. Causing Kakashi to blush.

"You're so loud!" Fade said hitting her.

"Well I guess we'll have to go back and get some, I don't like wearing the same ones for more than a day at a time, without washing them you know? It's not hygienic," she stated. Fade and Kakashi looked horrified.

Crash looked at them.

"What are you gaping at? Let's go to the store! Wanna come Kakashi-kun?"

"Crash, stop it, you're embarrassing!"

Crash started to drag Fade out the front door and Kakashi followed along.

"Panty shopping is fun! Let's pick out really cute ones!" Crash shouted.

: o

Heh, there you go. Chapter 5. Panty shopping really is fun. I like the lacy kind. They're fun.

Review! Yay!

Luv, Crash


	6. Budding Emotion

**Hola guys. Sorry it's taken so long, but Crash and I have been really busy with school and stuff...we are taking out sweet old time... i have no idea when chapter 7 can be expected... heh.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Budding Feelings

By Fade

When Kakashi had first seen Crash and Fade, he had noticed them looking at him like he was the only person in the world. It had unnerved him greatly.

This confused feeling didn't get better when he had started thinking of them as hot. Now going with them to buy underwear was _definitely_ not going to improve matters.

But he couldn't _not_ go. It was getting dark, so he couldn't ask Sakura to do it again, and with darkness came more danger, and it was his job to protect them. Sakura wouldn't be able to handle anything big anyway. This was a serious battle between his orders and his emotions. And it was not the first time he had a battle with himself over the same thing.

"Alright, I'll come." He commented after a tense few minutes.

"Yay!" Fade said, prancing out the door.

Was it him or did Fade seem oddly hyper when she said that?

Crash grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They reached the street and looked around for Fade.

"Oi, Fade, where are you?"

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yah!" Each call got louder and louder until at last Fade came blasting around the corner. Apparently she had run around the entire block.

She came to a stop in front of her two confused friends.

"Hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper!"

"We can see that…"Kakashi said.

Crash raised her eyebrows. "Why…?"

"It's Friday!" Fade said as she jumped up and down. "I'm… really hyper on Friday nights and Saturday nights!" She sprinted around them. "Always!"

Kakashi Sighed.

_Why me…?_ He thought. He clapped a hand on Fade's shoulder, and she looked up at him quizzically. Kakashi gave her a small sly grin, and then before she knew it, he had her over his shoulder.

"We can't have you running loose. You'll get into trouble or get hurt and I'll be blamed for it." He said. "Come on Crash, where is this shop?"

"That a way!" Crash said pointing randomly while smirking at Fade.

Fade smirked right back and started to rub Kakashi's back. Crash glared at her.

"Cut that out, Fade." Kakashi said.

"Sorry." She said halfheartedly.

Crash snickered.

"This is it!" Crash said, pointing at the store where they had been earlier on.

"Alright then," Kakashi said setting Fade down. "You girls go do what you need to do, and I'll wait here for you."

Crash did some quick thinking.

"What if we're attacked and you're not there to protect us? It is nighttime in an unfamiliar world for us," Fade nodded in agreement exuberantly.

Kakashi sighed. "I'll come in, but only far enough so that I'll be able to hear you if you get in trouble." They entered the store, and Kakashi paused and looked at Fade.

"Don't break anything in your hyperness." He stated.

She smiled innocently and followed Crash to the back of the store.

He sighed and sat down in an unoccupied chair. He had felt shivers run down his spine when Fade had rubbed him. That couldn't' be a good sign. Or was it?

"Sensei…"

Kakashi whirled around to find Sasuke standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. But anyway, I saw you enter here. I need to talk to you about our two visitors."

"Go on. They're back there, keep your voice down."

"Don't you find it strange sensei?"

Kakashi looked at him with a brow raised.

"I mean…strange that they just appeared out of nowhere? Sensei, I think that they are spies. We shouldn't trust them. They could be dangerous."

Kakashi looked down towards the end of the store, where Crash and Fade were starting to walk toward them. Fade was laughing at something Crash had said, and Crash was smiling innocently.

"Yes, I see where you get 'dangerous' from Sasuke."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll watch my back. If they are spies, I'll stop their plans before anything happens."

"All right…"

"Oi, look it's Sasuke!" Crash said, pointing.

Fade wrinkled her nose. "We have to pay." She said. Apparently the hyperness wore off…

She nudged Crash and they went off to the counter.

"That Sasugay."

"He didn't even do anything this time Fade." Crash said as she handed money to the smiling lady behind the counter.

"He was born." Fade said venomously, crossing her arms. "And he actually was doing something."

"He was? What?"

"He was plotting something."

"Oh, please, Fade"

"I'm not kidding! Did you see his face? He had the eyes slightly narrowed, and he had the 'Oh I'm so arrogant' look on! It's Sasuke's plot face!" Fade said, taking a bag from the lady behind the counter.

Crash took the other bag.

"You know, you may be right, we'll have to watch out for him."

Fade nodded sincerely, and then the hyperness came back over her, and she ran to Kakashi, while pointedly ignoring Sasuke.

"We got what we needed, Kakashi-kun! Let's go home!" She said, dancing around him.

"Ku-kun!" Sasuke exclaimed, eyes widening a little.

What was up with the sudden jealousy that had flared within him?

Kakashi shrugged, "they both just keep calling me that…"

"Kakashi-kun, Kakashi-kun, Kakashi-kun!" Fade said singsong like, while skipping around him in circles.

Crash rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever get tired, Fade?"

"Not on Friday and Saturday nights!"

_Oh no…I'm in for a long night_ Kakashi thought sadly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, stifling a laugh.

"Well, I must be off. See you tomorrow, sensei…"

"Liar!" Fade started, but Crash clapped a hand over her mouth.

"She _meant_ to say 'later' but it came out wrong, right Fade?"

Fade nodded reluctantly. Kakashi led them out of the store.

They walked the whole way in silence, with Crash and Fade occasionally glancing up at Kakashi with adoration in their eyes.

"Alright then…now we have to decide where you two will be sleeping…"

* * *

**R and R and see you next time!**

**Fade signing off**


End file.
